


The Story of an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, kinda short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the life of Castiel, written a bit skewed for Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of an Angel

There once was a man who fell from above

Not really a man but he fell for love

Love for a man, so strong he dared rebel

And so for that Castiel fell

 

He used to stand proud among the clouds

His brethren with him, strong and proud

Sparks of revolution and disarray

Slowly spread throughout the ranks

 

An angel there, an angel here

All for the sake of free will

And when the apocalypse came to pass

There was confusion en mass

 

Castiel had restored powers, more than ever

two sides had formed, it was now or never

stop Zachariah in his tracks

So the apocalypse would never get back on track

 

Yet the angel and the righteous man still remained

And they had much more to face

Oh so many Dick jokes when Leviathans came around

In purgatory they were lost and they were found

 

Now once again the mighty angel loses his wings

As Metatron in the heavens sings

But not all hope is lost

Castiel will find Dean again no matter the cost


End file.
